


The Hunter Becomes The Prey

by teenwolfpackbabies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett and Liam are into Nolan, Brett x Nolan x Liam dancing, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Liam is jealous, M/M, Nolan has a thing for Liam’s claws, POV Liam, Pining Liam, club bathroom hookups, dancing in sinema, kissing on the dancefloor, one sided Brett/Nolan, that lead back to Nolan’s house.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenwolfpackbabies/pseuds/teenwolfpackbabies
Summary: Nolan was just Brett’s type, Liam wasn’t surprised to see them dancing in Sinema, but it didn’t mean he liked it. Liam was going to have to show thembothwho Nolan belonged to.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Hunter Becomes The Prey

Something burned in the pit of Liam’s stomach as he watched the two boys dance. Of course Brett would take a liking to Nolan. Shy, pretty eyes, blushes easily, he was just Brett’s type, but the werewolf should’ve known better than to try his luck with what belonged to Liam. He was so cocky, and Liam could’ve punched him right there in the middle of the club.

He did consider it, when he slipped off the bar stool and wove his way through the crowd towards them. It was a tight fit, the dance floor was crowded that night, Liam thought for sure Sinema had gone over legal capacity in the venue. It made the smell and the heat worse, but Liam had persevered, simply so he didn’t have to hear tomorrow all about whatever Brett did to Nolan. And so he didn’t damn near tear his house apart in the meantime thinking about it.

Liam moved up behind Nolan, who was completely unaware of his presence, still swinging his hips in time to the beat. When Liam were a step away, he called out to the boy, who happily spun in his direction.

“What are you doing?” Liam demanded,

“Letting loose... isn’t that what you told me to do?” Nolan yelled back into Liam’s ear,

“Not like this,”

“Sinema was your suggestion,”

“I was wrong! ...how much have you had to drink?”

“Nothing! Corey made me try this shot, it was disgusting! Never again. I’m just gonna drink coke for the rest of my life!”

Liam let his lips quirk into a smile over that. His gaze dropped to the floor, and he realised just how close they were now. Nolan may not have been drinking, but he definitely had a slight buzz off the one shot, just enough to dull his anxiety and let him have a good time. He hadn’t stopped dancing, hair and the back of his t-shirt slightly damp with sweat.

“Are you gonna dance with me or do I have to find some other hot guy to do that?”

Liam was slightly taken back by the question, for a number of reasons. First, while Liam had his suspicions, he hadn’t been certain that Nolan was into men until a few minutes ago. Second, Nolan thought he was hot. Thirdly, the boy wanted to dance with him, Liam, when he’d just had the attention of Brett, who was far more experienced, taller, more confident, and had an eight pack. And lastly, that Nolan even had the courage to ask at all. He was definitely tipsy, Liam decided.

If Nolan had a burst of confidence, then Liam was going to roll with it and have his own.

“That might be a problem, since I’m the hottest guy in here,”

“You’re sexy when you’re cocky,”

“So that’s what I’m doing wrong, then?”

“Yep,” Nolan nodded, “you should be confident more often. You’ll get all the girls,”

“What if I don’t want all the girls?” Liam challenged.

Nolan moved closer, his lips by Liam ear again. He waited for Nolan to say something, but instead it was Liam who let out a little surprised yelp when Nolan grabbed his arm and whirled him around. He felt Nolan step up close behind him, their bodies now pressed together as Nolan leaned around to talk in his ear.

“There’s not a guy in here that isn’t staring at you...” Nolan purred, “take your pick.”

A shiver ran down Liam’s spine. He wasn’t sure if it was Nolan’s breath on his ear, the way he could feel every one of the boys muscles that met the thin fabric of his shirt. Maybe it was the idea, that Liam really was so widely desired in this club. There definitely were eyes on them, Liam could see that now, and the knowledge made something in him warm back to life, and he tried his best not to let himself get turned on.

It was too much, all of the attention, Nolan’s touches- too delicate. The air was thick, and he needed to breath. Liam spun back around to face Nolan, putting barely a couple inches of space between them. His heart raced, and he blinked up at the taller boy stupidly, but he needed a second to think. There wasn’t a single other person in this room he could pay attention to. All his head wanted to focus on was Nolan. Dopey smile, happy dazed eyes, the cute button up shirt he’d worn that almost made him overdressed in this club.

Liam didn’t know how long he’d stared and thought for. The pink tint on Nolan’s cheeks was very distracting, and Liam was new to this whole being-attracted-to-a-real-life-guy thing. He’d only ever thought of celebrities as hot, he hadn’t really prepared himself for the real world of dancing, and touching, and... well, at least he knew he was definitely queer, the newfound tightness of his jeans confirmed that one. The longer he stared at his co-captain the more Liam really just wanted to pulled him close and say ‘ _fuck it_.’

Hands were on Nolan’s waist, and the boy smiled wider as he cradled them with his own. It took Liam a couple of seconds to register that they weren’t his hands, that he watched on from the sidelines as Nolan turned in the grip, and gave his attention to some other guy, dancing with a newfound energy. The music was loud, but Liam was glued to the sound of Nolan, and didn’t miss the small giggle that slipped out as he reached up and wrapped his arms around his companion.

When Liam finally focused enough to look away from Nolan, his eyes met with Brett’s, and he felt that same flush of protectiveness and jealousy wash through him. Brett didn’t know Nolan, not like Liam did. He shouldn’t be dancing with him, taking advantage of his tipsy state, he didn’t deserve this happy, carefree Nolan who was finally having fun for a night. Brett danced with everyone, and once he’d had Nolan, he’d just move on again.

That was the thought that made Liam furious the most. Nolan was not a one night stand guy, and he certainly wasn’t a toy, a prize for Brett to claim and dispose of. He took a step closer to them, and Brett gave him a challenging look. He loved to wind Liam up, and tonight was no different.

_‘If you want him, you’ll have to take him from me.’_

_‘Don’t worry, I will.’_

Liam’s hands snaked up Nolan’s sides, dragging the fabric up a little with them. Nolan seemed to just go with it, moving a little more into Liam’s light touches if anything. His skin was hot to the touch, ‘ _no wonder_ ,’ Liam thought, ‘ _he is a virgin pressed between two incredibly hot guys right now_ ,’ and at least _Liam_ was semi-hard. Liam wondered how the boy was still stood up straight, he was sure he would’ve collapsed into a mess by now if it were him.

His hips seemed to fall into the same rhythm, and Nolan relaxed a little more into his touch and a little less into Brett’s. He still kept an arm around the born werewolves neck, but now there was a hand on Liam’s cheek, keeping his face close to the crook of Nolan’s neck, long fingers tangled in Liam’s hair.

For a second, he forgot the circumstances. Forgot that it was Brett opposite him and just had a good time, dancing like there wasn’t a danger in the world. He pressed his nose right against Nolan’s skin, letting their closeness and his scent relax him. He wished Scott had told him how calming it was to be so close to a beta, Liam could almost get addicted to Nolan in his arms, and being engulfed entirely by his smell.

His arms wandered until they wrapped right around Nolan’s waist, and he pressed them a little closer together. He was triumphant when Nolan’s hold fell from Brett completely and now focused on contact with Liam. Maybe the beta felt their connection just as strongly, or maybe he’d just realised that Liam was far more enticing than Brett... it was probably both.

The born werewolf didn’t give up, just kept with the flow of the music, sure that he would win back Nolan’s attention, but Liam was determined to make sure it didn’t happen. He spun Nolan in his arms, so they were face to face, and leant in until their noses bumped. Nolan didn’t seem to mind the way their foreheads rested together while they danced. In fact, Liam thought he may have moved in closer.

He felt like he had the human now, like there was this bubble around them no one could break. Nolan had this bright smile that made Liam’s insides flutter. Was it really possible he could be the reason for a smile like that? He wanted to test the waters. If he leant in just a little bit more, would Nolan let him kiss him?

Just as Liam pressed in close enough, Nolan was gone. Brett smirked triumphantly as Nolan twirled on the spot, their hands intertwined. The human landed right back against his chest, and Liam could’ve been sick at the sight. They swayed side to side like that, Brett even more charming than he usually put on. He knew exactly how to draw boys like Nolan in.

Liam scowled as he listened to the words, and made sure Brett could hear him call bullshit. After a few failed attempts, Liam realised this wouldn’t be as easy as just pulling Nolan back, Brett had gotten as possessive as he was. His hands were locked on the shorter boys hips, and Liam would have to get creative if he intended to change that.

It was apparently the night of letting loose, so that’s what Liam did. Rather than rock to the music, he started to jump, hair a wild mess and certainly an attention grabber. Nolan had laughed at him when he noticed, and when Liam saw the opportunity, he tugged Nolan back into his own arms while Brett were distracted.

Liam heard a growl in Brett’s chest this time. It wasn’t a game anymore, both of them were getting pissed off, and it wouldn’t end well with Nolan in the middle. The human hadn’t heard it over the music, and was surprised when Liam’s arm wrapped tighter around him, protectively pulling him to the side as Liam growled back, more threatening than Brett had done.

It wasn’t annoyance from him, it was warning, golden eyes and all. A sound that came from somewhere deep within, like an alpha protecting his beta. Brett best not dare put Nolan in danger right now, he needed to walk away. If Liam had to spurt fangs and defend his territory, then he would, right here in the middle of this club.

Brett took a step closer, and growled again, though this one cut off midway when a flash of realisation crossed his face.

Liam wasn’t sure what went through his mind, but Brett backed off almost immediately after one look at Nolan. Liam and Brett got on each other’s nerves, but Brett certainly wouldn’t put an innocent human in danger, it wasn’t in his nature. Their game had gotten out of hand, they both took it too far. They were guilty of behaving like animals, like Nolan was a piece of meat they could fight over.

Brett apologised, and then he slipped away into the crowd. Liam waited a few seconds before he relaxed, and loosened the tight hold he had on Nolan.

“What just happened?” Nolan asked a little shaky,

“Mine... you’re mine,”

“Why’d you growl at him?”

“Because he growled at you.”

Nolan’s eyes searched Liam’s for a while. He knew the boy was trying to figure it out, all of it happened so quickly. Liam wanted to assure him that he’d always protect Nolan, that nothing would ever hurt him, Liam wouldn’t let it. Things just got out of hand, and there was no need to be scared of Brett, the two wolves just had a moment.

He felt Nolan’s fingers trail up his neck, over the veins that had protruded in his rage. Nolan’s thumbs ghosted over his jawline, and Liam barely had a second to think before Nolan’s lips were on his. The human kissed him desperately, and Liam responded, his mind a little foggy, he’d never kissed a boy before. Of course, logically, he knew it all worked the same, but it somehow felt different.

Liam couldn’t get enough. He kissed Nolan harder, happy that he couldn’t taste any traces of alcohol- Nolan still had a clear enough head to understand what he was doing. Nolan pulled on his hair, and Liam’s hands explored all across his waist. It was borderline inappropriate for public, and Liam knew he had to get them out of there.

He remembered the bathroom being somewhere to the left, and then stumbled the way there, lips barely parting. They pushed through the crowd without a care, too consumed in each other. Nolan was warm to the touch, and Liam liked the way he had to reach up a little to kiss him, especially when the boys tongue was in his mouth.

They’d almost bumped into a guy coming out of the bathroom as they pushed through the door messily. Liam pinned Nolan back against it. He wasn’t sure if they had company, but he didn’t really care. All night he had thought about what it’d be like to kiss Nolan, and finally he had the chance to find out. Whatever he’d thought, real life was a million times better.

“I wanted to make you jealous,” Nolan admitted between kisses, “that’s why I danced with him.”

Liam picked him up and walked them over to the counter, where he sat Nolan down and let his hands wander. His fingers dug into the humans sides, and Nolan tightened his arms around Liam’s shoulders. His lips trailed down the side of Nolan’s neck, and he wasn’t entirely sure the nails he scratched up Nolan’s back were human.

The way the boy shivered in his hold, the stuttered moan Nolan let slip right in his ear as he tugged himself closer and cursed told Liam probably not.

_So Nolan likes the claws. Noted._

It almost made Liam chuckle. The boy who once hunted him for what he is had a thing for seeming like the prey.

Nolan was sat so far forward on the counter that he’d fall off if Liam wasn’t stood right up against him. Liam recognised that inexperienced, desperate need for contact, _anything_. It made him grin. He could take Nolan apart right now if he wanted, and he’d barely have to do a thing.

It was a rather tempting idea, especially with Nolan doing anything to get friction between them. Liam could tear his clothes right off, but he kept reminding himself that they were in public. It felt like a good idea, but the reality was, it wasn’t. Anyone could walk through the door at any moment, and Liam wasn’t about to put Nolan in that position.

The human tugged him closer again, and tried to find the hem of Liam’s shirt and tug it away. Liam had only just caught it before it revealed his bellybutton, so Nolan turned his attention to Liam’s pants. For a moment, the werewolf’s self restraint wavered, but when he snapped back to reality, he caught Nolan’s hands again, and kissed him instead.

“ _Li!_ ”

“Not here,” Liam shook his head, “these bathrooms are disgusting,”

Nolan whined, uncomfortable, “I don’t care,”

Liam chuckled, “who are you and what have you done with my Nolan?”

Liam barely finished his sentence before lips were on his again. He wanted to get lost in the moment like Nolan had, but the idea of doing so while in the sinema bathroom definitely didn’t excite him. He figured maybe Nolan had waited a little longer for this moment than he had. Liam liked the idea of Nolan having watched him when he didn’t pay attention, or thinking about Liam without even meaning to, even better if Nolan thought about him when he really shouldn’t have, like when he were in the shower, or touching himself.

“God, I want you so much right now,” Liam admitted,

“You already have me,”

“Are your parents home?” Liam asked,

Nolan grinned against his lips, “no,”

“Wanna get out of here?”

Nolan nodded enthusiastically.

Liam stepped back and let Nolan slip off the counter. He took a moment just to take in this new, beautiful Nolan in front of him. Swollen lips, pink cheeks, usually neatly kept hair a wild mess. A few of the top buttons on his shirt had been undone, and Liam wasn’t sure who had done that, but he was grateful, it gave him the perfect view of Nolan’s beautiful chest. His mind wandered, all the marks he could leave over that delicate, pale skin.

Nolan’s hands on his face brought Liam back into focus. The boy smiled knowingly back at him, and Liam caught his lips in a kiss before he got the chance to start teasing the werewolf. They parted when an overly loud, intoxicated man burst into the bathroom, and Liam protectively took Nolan’s hand and lead him back out the door, through the club and back to Corey and Mason at the bar.

“Liam... Nolan...” Mason looked between them,

“Yeah, so... we’re going home...” Liam tried to be nonchalant,

“Together,” Corey smirked,

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “...so, we should- we should get going!”

“Right,” Nolan nodded,

“ _Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,_ ” Corey winked.

Liam rolled his eyes, but couldn’t fight back a grin as he lead Nolan by hand through the rest of the club and out the front door. He was grateful to finally have fresh air in his lungs, to be away from the stench of sweat and alcohol. He took a deep breath and let his shoulders relax. It was a warm night, and for a moment, he just wanted to bathe in the moonlight. It wasn’t often he got moments like this where the world just... stopped.

He let Nolan’s hand go and stopped walking, eyes closed, he tilted his head up to the stars and just breathed. The wind was calm in his hair, and he felt the beginnings of a smile ghost over his lips. Nolan’s heartbeat was still close, though the boy didn’t touch him, he just gave Liam a moment, and he liked that- knowing Nolan was close. It was fun to go out and dance with his friends, but the companionship was the best part.

Liam felt soft lips on his neck, and he smiled wider as he opened his eyes and focused back on the boy in front of him. He wasn’t sure anyone had ever kissed him so softly, and he couldn’t help but press an innocent kiss to Nolan’s lips, far from the ones they shared a few minutes ago. This one was supposed to say that it wasn’t a moment, but rather a beginning. That these kisses were intended as more than a one night stand.

He ran a soft hand through Nolan’s hair, and just let himself learn how the boy felt beneath his fingers. Goosebumps raised in the trail Liam left down his arm, he traced the boys lips, and joined the freckles on his cheeks. Not a minute had passed when Nolan took a step forward and pressed against him.

Liam’s breath got caught in his throat. He’d forgotten how heated they’d been just three minutes ago. Nolan was still painfully hard, and Liam _had promised_ to take care of that for him.

“Have you ever done this before?” Liam wondered, wrapping an arm around his waist,

Nolan shook his head,

“Me neither... not with a guy...”

“Have you wanted to?”

Liam nodded, “yeah... with you.”

Nolan smiled, and pulled out of his hold before he started back towards the car. His hands had briefly brushed by Liam’s, encouraging the wolf along behind him. Liam noticed that he walked a little slower now, purposeful, with a slightly more noticeable sway in the hips. Fuck, that shouldn’t be so hot, but it was.

Liam couldn’t stop his eyes following Nolan’s movements as he fetched his keys from his back pocket. It made Liam picture his own hands between the layers of fabric, so close to Nolan’s skin but not close enough. Still perfect to allow him to knead at the muscle underneath.

“Coming, or what?” Nolan broke him out of his daydream.

‘ _Not yet_ ’ was on the tip of his tongue, but Liam was smiling too widely to get anything out. There was something so carefree that came with Nolan in that moment, there was no rush, they didn’t have the urge to tear each other’s clothes off, but at the same time, Liam had never wanted someone more. The teasing was playful, and it felt safe and calm with Nolan.

Liam ran after the human and jumped into the passenger seat, heartbeat fast again as his stomach swirled with a nervousness and anticipation for what was to come.

The mood was light the entire time Nolan drove. They laughed, sang with the radio, and Liam had rested a hand on Nolan’s thigh for the duration. It was so natural and easy, the way it had always been after they got close. Nolan made him feel like the world around him was a fairytale- with no danger, or stress, or any other mundane thing that kept Liam up at night. With Nolan, he was completely undone and at ease.

Nolan’s bedroom looked different now in this context. Liam had been in it a million times, but it felt unfamiliar now. This could become a space that they shared, that they spent their most intimate moments in. Parts of Liam’s life would slowly integrate into these draws, and frames on the wall. The thought excited him, and he hoped that was something Nolan wanted as well.

“My parents won’t be back for a couple days,” Nolan elaborated,

Liam smirked, “and that’s code for...”

Nolan blushed, and Liam smiled wider. He liked to know he had that effect on the human. Behind the joke, Liam was glad they didn’t have to worry about that. They had time just to navigate their way through this newfound aspect of their relationship, away from curious eyes and ears. Liam loved his parents, but they were a no secrets type of household, it was hard to get this much privacy at home.

Liam turned his back on Nolan, and pulled his shirt up and over his head, a slight flex of his muscles just a little bit in the process. He may or may not have caught Nolan’s eyes on him a time or two in the locker rooms, he was pretty sure it was a sure way to earn the humans attention. Liam didn’t want to rush anything, he wanted to bring Nolan in slowly.

He tossed his shirt aside, and when he turned back in Nolan’s direction, he caught the humans eyes fall straight to his abs. He chuckled a little bit, actually feeling the most confident in his body that he ever had. Nolan looked at him with so much want it was hard for Liam to now pick what he’d previously considered flaws.

“Like what you see?”

Nolan nodded,

“Don’t be nervous, you can come closer.”

Liam sat on the edge of the bed, hoping it made him seem a little less intimidating. Nolan moved closer slowly, hands in Liam’s hair when they met, gently tugging and exploring. Liam stared up at him the entire time, the slightly blank look on Nolan’s face as he got lost in the moment.

Liam’s lips quirked into a smile, and he let his hands roam up the back of Nolan’s thighs slowly. It earned another shiver from the human, and his focus came back to Liam.

“Do you need help with that?”

Liam’s eyes slipped down, and he heard Nolan‘s heart skip a beat under the attention.

The boy blushed as he nodded, and Liam couldn’t help but smile. It was so fun to play with Nolan’s inexperience. Liam unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled the zipper down so he could kiss the newfound exposed skin of Nolan’s hip. Liam was grateful he got to hear every stuttered breath and rapid thump of Nolan’s heart in perfect clarity. It just made him want the human even more.

“Do you want this?” Liam checked,

“Yeah,” Nolan nodded, sure,

“May I?”

Liam’s fingers crept under the waistband of the boys briefs, and he waited for that ‘yes’ before he leant forward, and placed a kiss against the fabric, then another and another.

He decided to strip the boy of his pants entirely, and Liam briefly stood to tug Nolan’s shirt off, buttons barely undone. He were entirely exposed, aside for the tiny piece of fabric that covered what Liam really wanted to see. They both noticed it, and Nolan went a little shy now.

“You’re beautiful,” Liam whispered into his ear, before he fell back against the bed.

Liam tugged him closer again without warning, and Nolan threaded harsh fingers in his hair. Already, Liam noticed the slight shake in his legs. He didn’t stop, but he did look up to catch Nolan’s gaze. Liam had never been this intimate with someone before- the sex with eye contact. He thought it actually made it dirtier as he pulled away the fabric and let his tongue wander over the now exposed skin.

Liam didn’t have a great idea of what he were doing, but he’d seen enough porn to at least try. He relied mostly on what it seemed Nolan liked and didn’t like, thankful for his supernatural hearing giving him the upper hand. He tried different things with his tongue, slowly working his way up to actually having Nolan’s dick in his mouth.

That was a whole other learning curve, but he got comfortable with it pretty quickly. It was easy to encourage himself when he wanted so badly to make Nolan feel good.

He couldn’t quite take Nolan all the way, but he did his best, Liam figured it were better to make Nolan feel good than to push himself. How deep Liam could take him was probably the last thing Nolan would notice right now. Liam would learn how to relax his jaw and get used to the feeling eventually, he couldn’t ask for everything all at once.

He used his hand at the base of Nolan’s cock, careful to use as much spit as he could, seeing as though they hadn’t taken the time to find any lube earlier. They definitely needed to think about that in the future.

Liam continued for a few minutes, sucking and licking his way up and down, peppering kisses on soft spots of Nolan’s thighs and hips. He ran his tongue over the swollen head a few times, before he unexpectedly took Nolan down the whole way again, drawing a long moan from the human.

“Does that feel good?” Liam pulled back again,

Nolan couldn’t manage anything more than a nod.

Liam was captivated. How lucky could he be to undo something as perfect as Nolan? Liam pressed a line of little kisses from the base to the tip, watching the way Nolan’s brows creased in frustration at the teasing. But, Liam wanted to hear more before he gave in.

“I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that,”

“It’s embarrassing,”

“It’s beautiful,” Liam corrected,

“I can’t stand the sound of my own voice,”

“Well, I like it,” Liam said firmly, “don’t hide it... or I might just have to make you-“

Liam stopped talking as he was cut off by yet another of Nolan’s moans, this one didn’t require his werewolf hearing to enjoy. He grinned triumphantly.

“Good boy.”

Liam focused once again, all his attention set on making Nolan cum. Liam had never seen another man cum in person before, and he were more than curious. He wanted to know what Nolan tasted like, how his body reacted when he hit his high.

Liam thought for sure he almost had Nolan there, but then the boy stopped him, and he looked up at the human, confused.

“I don’t wanna finish yet... I wanna catch you up.”

Liam stood and kissed Nolan, absolutely flawed by the consideration and love that Nolan oozed. He cupped the boys cheeks while they made out, and jumped when he felt one of Nolan’s hands cup his penis through his jeans.

Liam had never moved so fast, stepping out of the unworkable material, and his briefs came off just as quickly after. Nolan stepped into his personal space again, both hands around at Liam’s dick. Slowly, fingers ran up and down the length, gentle, and careful not the burn with the dry motion.

Liam took a step back, pushed Nolan to sit on the edge of the bed, and proceeded to crawl into his lap. He gasped as Nolan pulled him closer, hands on his ass as their lips met again. Liam actually liked being smaller in Nolan’s hold a lot more than he thought he would, he fantasised about the new dynamic that gave them, the things they could try.

Slowly, Liam started to grind against him. The pre-come he coaxed out of the other man was enough to slick them both up, making the motion between them far more pleasurable. Liam continued to spread his own pre-come as the minutes passed by, hand wrapped around both of their cocks, rubbing over the tips every time he reached the top.

Nolan moaned, and so did he. Liam wanted so much more, but it felt too soon. They needed to learn each other first. Liam wanted to figure out what things really drove Nolan crazy and straight to the edge. He wanted to make Nolan feel better than he ever had in his life, and not just once, but for the rest of their lives. He’d have plenty of time to experience being inside Nolan, and the boy inside him, they didn’t have to try tonight.

Nolan looked up at Liam after a couple minutes, and reached out a hand to stop Liam’s trusts still.

“Can I try?” His eyes flickered down,

Liam may have whimpered, “please.”

Nolan stood both of them up, and then sat Liam down on the edge of the bed.

The anticipation had Liam’s hands shaking as Nolan knelt down between his legs. He peppered soft kisses up the inside of Liam’s left thigh, and though Liam had been a tease all night, he hated that the tables were now turned. He couldn’t take this. His legs jumped with every little nip to his tender skin.

Without warning, Nolan’s tongue darted out and ran up the underside of his dick. Liam barely managed to stay upright as a shiver ran up the back of his spine, and he tugged a little at the human’s hair.

Nolan looked more than pleased with himself and the reaction he’d earned, and Liam decided to try taking back control in the new position. He pulled Nolan’s head closer, directed him exactly where he wanted him, rested heavy on Nolan’s poked out tongue. He guided Nolan closer and away at the pace he desired, watching as his cock disappeared between those pretty lips, and returned saliva coated and pulsing.

Nolan let him continue like that, taking whatever he wanted. His hands were rested on Liam’s thighs, warm as his mouth was, and his eyes rarely left Liam’s. When Liam hit the back of Nolan’s throat, the boy moaned around him, and Liam knew instantly that was how he wanted to hit his high. The vibration that rang through him were heaven, and he just needed to figure out how to make Nolan do that again.

Pretty quickly, the human caught on to how close Liam was now, and he started to take charge instead. Nolan could take him deeper than Liam had been able to. He pulled right off, and then swallowed Liam the whole way down quickly after. His tongue danced around the tip, over Liam’s balls and his teeth scraped carefully over the tiny traces of a vein.

Liam was completely ruined when Nolan purposefully lathered even more saliva on his dick, humming and moaning as he took Liam deeper and deeper again. Nolan’s nose pressed into his stomach, and when Liam felt himself hit the back of the boys throat, he came.

His toes curled and his fists pulled at Nolan’s hair. The human had swallowed his cum at first, but later pulled off of Liam, and consequently had worn some of the evidence of his orgasm. Granted it were Nolan’s first time, Liam weren’t surprised, but he were impressed that Nolan had even tried. Liam rode the pleasure out for a minute, seeing stars as Nolan continued to pay his dick and sensitive balls attention with licks and kisses.

When he’d regained enough reality, Liam pulled the human straight up into a kiss, pouring every thanks he had into it. He wiped clean the smeared cum on Nolan’s cheeks at the same time, cleaning his face and drawing him in closer as Liam wrapped his legs around the younger man’s waist. They kissed like that for a while, one of Liam’s hands having found their way down between the two so he could stroke Nolan.

Liam pulled back eventually, and took a second to recover, chest heavy as it rose and fell with each harsh breath. The stars in his vision faded, and he sat up slightly to look at Nolan, pink cheeked and swollen lipped. Liam kissed him again as he lunged forward, pushing the boy back to lay on the floor.

Liam had him trapped in with a knee either side of Nolan’s hips, his hands back around Nolan’s twitching cock. The boy was already close, and Liam knew it would only take a minute or two before he came. Liam desperately wanted to taste Nolan, he wriggled back enough to bend forward and wrap his lips around the sensitive skin.

Nolan’s back arched as he cried out. Hands failing to grasp at the carpet, they landed in Liam’s hair instead. Liam pulled Nolan’s legs up where he wanted them, and ran clawed nails gingerly up the boys outter-thighs. Nolan shivered again, movement stuttering as he were lost in the feeling.

That was it, that was how he’d make Nolan cum.

Liam kept sucking, then claws stroked up and down, back and forth through the tiny little hair on Nolan’s legs. The boy was a mess, and Liam had his wish of hearing Nolan, maybe the neighbours did too. He thrashed around for a second, and Liam’s claws ventured a little closer towards his inner thighs, and that was when he couldn’t fight anymore, and pleasure won out.

Even though he’d expected it, Liam was a little shocked when Nolan came in his mouth. He swallowed most of it, trying not to pull off Nolan until he were done.

When they parted, Liam crawled right back up to kiss Nolan again, hands secure on the human’s hips, hopefully a reminder that Liam wanted him right there, in his hold, for the rest of his life.

Just to be a tease, Liam sprouted claws again, and ran them up Nolan’s sides. The boy squirmed, and pushed away out of his hold. He hadn’t completely gotten over his orgasm yet, Liam realised, and he were incredibly sensitive.

“You trying to kill me?” Nolan breathed,

“I didn’t realise you’d be so reactive... your skins so...”

Liam ran a single claw down Nolan’s right side, from chest to upper thigh, and the boy squirmed again.

“I could make you cum without even touching you, couldn’t I?”

“Probably,”

“Claws or no claws?” Liam conducted an experiment.

A human hand smacked harshly at Nolan’s hip, followed by a squeeze. The human threw his head back, and failed, though tried to hide a moan.

“How horny are you?” Liam laughed,

“Don’t ask,”

“Well...” Liam leaned in until their lips touched, “I promise to take care of that whenever you want, okay? You just call me, or text me,” he fingers moved around Nolan’s cock again, “and I’ll be right there.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feedback is welcome. This is the first fic I’ve ever posted with explicit smut, so I hope it turned out alright. 
> 
> I know Liam lowkey slut shamed Brett in this fic, it was a little out of character and not how I have ever written Liam, but it was a bit of emotion in the moment, and I really wanted to see this more possessive side of him, and putting the love of his life on a pedestal.
> 
> Thank you for making it this far <3


End file.
